Love
by Mikan chanX3
Summary: Demi cinta dia rela melakukan semuanya, menghapus apapun yang mungkin menghalanginya. tapi saat cinta tidak berpihak padanya, apa yang akan dia lakukan?


**Discalimer: Vocaloid bukan milik Mikan**

* * *

suatu waktu, disuatu tempat. hiduplah seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. dia memiliki rambut berwarna hijau teal yang panjang dan juga sepasang mata yang sangat indah. dengan mudahnya dia dapat membuat setiap lelaki tunduk padanya.

tetapi, keluarganya mengurungnya disebuah kamar karena sebuah alasan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan. tapi dibalik itu dia selalu dimanjakan oleh para pelayan yang selalu menemaninya.

suatu hari, dia melihat seseorang berambut biru dari balik jendela kamarnya yang dipagari dengan besi. untuk pertama kalinya gadis itu merasakan debaran hebat didadanya. melalui pelayan pelayannya dia mengetahui bahwa pria itu bernama Kaito Shion, seorang detektif.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, tapi bagaimana caranya?" gumam gadis itu. akhirnya setelah berpikir semalaman dia mendapat sebuah ide yang sangat mengerikan.

tepat tengah malam, dia membunuh semua penghuni rumah, lalu dia menguburkan sebagian besar hartanya disebuah merobek baju yang dipakainya dan berteriak meminta pertolongan pada tetangganya. dengan tangis dan ekspresi ketakutan yang tentu saja hanya akting, dia berbohong bahwa ada pencuri yang masuk kerumahnya dan membunuh para pelayannya.

esok harinya, para polisi dan tentu saja Kaito Shion sang detektif datang meminta penjelasan tentang pencurian yang dialaminya.

"Aku, aku sangat takut. mereka hampir saja memperkosaku jika aku tidak segera melarikan diri," kata gadis itu sambil menangis.

"Aku takut tinggal sendiri dirumah ini. bagaimana jika pencuri itu datang lagi dan membunuhku?" katanya lagi.

kaito merasa iba pada gadis itu dan menawarkan diri tinggal dirumahnya. tentu saja gadis itu amat sangat setuju.

hari berganti hari, sang gadis sangat bahagia tinggal dirumah pujaan hatinya, Kaito. tapi sepertinya Kaito tidak terlalu peduli dan terus menyelidiki rumah si gadis.

"Maafkan saya nona Miku. saya sudah berusaha, tapi tidak ditemukan tanda tanda keberadaan para pencuri itu." ucap Kaito lirih pada si gadis.

Miku, si gadis hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Tidak apa apa." dia lalu memeluk Kaito dengan erat. "Aku mencintaimu, tuan detektif." kata miku dengan suara pelan tetapi sanggup didengar oleh Kaito. Kaito sendiri, tidak dapat berkata apa apa. dia sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan Miku.

lambat laun semua menjadi jelas, alasan Kaito tidak menjawab perasaan Miku dikarenakan kaito mencintai wanita lain. dan mereka akan segera menikah. dengan perasaan sakit dan dendam Miku melihat setiap wajah bahagia para undangan yang menghadiri pesta pernikahan Kaito dengan Meiko, sang pengantin wanita. ditengah tengah pesta Miku memberi sambutan, dengan senyum palsu dia menyatakan perasaan bahagianya melihat pernikahan kedua mempelai. dan juga mengundang para undangan untuk menghadiri pesta dirumahnya.

ruang tamu rumah Miku sangat besar, cukup untuk menampung para undangan yang hanya berjumlah 50 orang. Miku sendiri berdiri diruangan lain yang tersambung dengan ruangan itu dan memiliki lantai yang lebih tinggi. "terimakasih karena sudah datang. aku juga berterimakasih kepada para polisi dan juga tuan detektif, karena telah membantuku menyelidiki pencuri dirumah ini" katanya memberi sambutan.

"Aku akan memberi tahukan pada kalian 2 fakta yang akan membuat kalian terkejut."

kemudian miku berhenti. menutup mata, dan menghembuskan nafas dalam dalam. saat dia membuka mata, auranya berubah seketika, senyum palsunya yang terlihat sangat lembut berubah menjadi amat sangat menyeramkan.

"Pertama, tidak pernah ada pencuri yang memasuki rumah ini."

sontak itu membuat para undangan terkejut. lalu siapa yang membunuh para pelayan dirumah itu?.

"Akulah yang membunuh mereka agar bisa mendekati orang itu!" kata Miku sambil menunjuk Kaito.

rasa terkejut mereka semakin bertambah. tidak terkecuali Kaito dan Meiko. belum habis rasa terkejut mereka Miku berkata lagi.

"Dan yang kedua,** KALIAN JUGA AKAN MATI DISINI!**" kata Miku sambil menarik dua tali kawat yang tersambung dengan dua penahan tali kawat lainnya.

kedua penahan terjatuh dan tali kawat itu pun langsung bergerak ke tengah ruangan dengan sangat cepat dan membentuk huruf x ditengah ruangan. karena sangat cepatnya pergerakan tali kawat yang sangat tipis itu membuat dia sangat tajam dan membelah apapun yang menghalanginya. dan itu termasuk para undangan. miku yang tidak dilewati kawat itu tertawa melihat orang orang yang tubuhnya sudah terbelah menjadi dua masih mencoba untuk menyatukan diri mereka. begitu juga dengan Kaito. sedangkan Meiko sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. setelah pasti bahwa seluruh undangan mati, Miku pergi meninggalkan rumah itu, menghilang di kegelapan malam.


End file.
